Recently, there is known a digital camera, which is provided with a CCD image censor and subjects image data captured by the CCD image sensor to various kinds of image processing to record the image data on a recording medium such as a memory card. Such a digital camera has a problem in that, due to the deterioration of transfer efficiency of the CCD image sensor, leak of charges occur between the pixels adjacent to each other at the time of being transferred, to cause color phase shift, and therefore the quality of captured image is deteriorated.
Further, in order to solve the problem described above, there is known an invention as follows. Before image data obtained by capturing a subject by use of a time delay integration (TDI) type image sensor including a plurality of one-dimensional image sensors arranged in a direction perpendicular to a longitudinal direction of the TDI type image sensor is subjected to image processing, the total amount of charges remained not being transferred vertically of each image sensor is preliminarily obtained based on the vertical transfer efficiency of the TDI image sensor, and the total amount of charges remained not being transferred vertically is subtracted from the image data captured by the TDI image sensor, thus subjecting the image data to image processing (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-295709, for example).
Additionally, there is known an invention in which an electronic shutter pulse corresponding to a signal with a different storage time is applied as a driving voltage to read electrodes capable of being independently driven, to enhance the electric charge amount processed by a V resistor and to improve the transfer efficiency (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-172859, for example).
However, according to the inventions disclosed in Japanese Patent Applications Laid-open Nos. 2004-295709 and 2004-172859, it is necessary to preliminarily obtain the total amount of charges remained not being transferred vertically of each image sensor and subtract the total amount of charges remained not being transferred vertically from the image data. Therefore, there is a problem in that the processing speed is decreases. Further, it is also necessary to divide the read electrodes into a plurality of systems capable of being controlled independently. Accordingly, there is a problem in that a production cost of the imaging devices increases.